Love or hate
by monicacartoriocanoinhas
Summary: Blair e Chuck eram grandes amigos, antes das coisas mudarem completamente. Ela não planejou isso, e acho que ele também não. Mas aconteceu. Simplesmente aconteceu e ela nem se deu conta de quando exatamente se apaixonou por ele.


Blair

Toda a minha vida acreditei que existia em algum lugar alguém que fosse perfeito para mim. Não que eu esperasse que ele chegasse montado em um cavalo branco, mas nunca poderia me imaginar apaixonada por ele, não por Chuck Bass! Chuck era o contrário do que eu procurava, era metido, arrogante, egoísta, mesquinho. Mas tinha uma qualidade: era muito gato, Deus, como aquele idiota sabe ser bonito, e charmoso... eu não sei como pude deixar isso acontecer! Logo ele? Fala sério! Eu apenas acho que me deixei levar por ele, mais do que devia, com certeza. E agora eu estava amando aquele que eu mais odiava nesse mundo: Chuck.

CAPÍTULO UM – APRENDENDO A ODIAR

Aula de francês. Tédio. Eu costumava adorar as aulas de francês, mas de uns tempos pra cá, chega a ser irritante, frustrante. O sinal tocou para o intervalo, resolvi me sentar para ver se eu tinha alguma mensagem nova. Nada. Saco. Foi então que o avistei, aquele que era o causador do meu mais recente problema: Chuck. Tentei desviar dele, em vão, pois me alcançou pelo braço e me encostou junto a parede de concreto do pátio:

- O que você quer Chuck? Me deixe em paz!

- A última coisa que eu quero neste momento é te deixar em paz Waldorf.

Eu reconhecia aquele olhar de malícia misturado com puro prazer, e que me fazia ficar sem graça. Ele estava se divertindo.

- Chega. Me deixe ir.

- Wow, hei Waldorf, calma. O jogo está apenas começando.

Senti sua mão passar por entre minha cintura, me agarrando com força. Aquilo desmontou minha guarda, minhas pernas amoleceram na mesma hora, e eu já não tinha mais o controle sobre meu corpo. Logo ele desenhou com o dedo o contorno de meus lábios e me permiti fechar os olhos. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Diga logo o que você quer Chuck.

- Eu acho que você sabe muito bem o que eu quero.

Realmente eu sabia exatamente o que ele queria. E eu não estava disposta a ceder desta vez, nunca mais. Reuni todas as forças que tinha e consegui me desvencilhar dele.

- Bom, então se é isso que você quer, eu sinto informar que nunca mais terá. Esquece, pois eu já esqueci.

24 HORAS ANTES

Após mais uma briga com Nate, por causa de Serena, acabei terminando com ele. Resolvi sair para beber, esquecer. Nossas brigas ficavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Aos poucos eu o sentia cada vez mais se afastando de mim, e o mais cruel era que eu não conseguia mais trazê-lo de volta. E descobrir que ele ainda amava Serena foi demais para mim. Precisava pensar, respirar. Sai andando pela rua, meio que sem saber direito para onde ir. De repente senti um carro se aproximando devagar, quase parando, era uma limosine. E quando o vidro abaixou, vi que era Chuck.

- Blair, mais que surpresa. Uma garota como você não devia andar sozinha na rua a uma hora dessas.

- E desde quando você se preocupa comigo Chuck?

- Vai querer uma carona ou não Waldorf?

- Dispenso.

- Mesmo? Deve estar muito frio aí fora, você pode até pegar uma pneumonia, ou pior, ser assaltada por um estuprador...

- Certo. Me convenceu.

Nisso a porta da limosine se abriu, e eu entrei. Sentei ao lado de Chuck, que para variar, estava bebendo vodka.

- O que estava fazendo a esta hora da noite andando na rua Waldorf?

- Não te devo satisfações Chuck.

- Certo. Não vou te forçar a falar nada, se não quiser.

Naquele momento, eu estava tão brava com Nate, que precisava desabafar com alguém. Como Serena estava fora do meu radar (lê-se colada ao Humphrey), de certo modo não tive escolha.

- Eu e Nate terminamos.

- Por que?

- Bem, foi... Quer saber? Eu não quero mais falar do Nate, nem sobre nada. Eu só quero esquecer. Me passe a vodka Bass.

- Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer...

Chuck me passou um copo de vodka com gelo. Desceu direto pela garganta, forte. Logo eu estava pedindo mais. Parecia que a bebida ajudava a aliviar o sofrimento e a dor. Aos poucos eu acho que estava conseguindo o que queria: esquecer meus problemas. Senti que já estava meia bêbada, quando comecei a rir sem parar, e Chuck, como estava pior que eu, também ria.

Nem eu sei do que estava rindo a certo, e foi nessa hora que eu o vi sorrindo. Nossa, eu nunca tinha prestado atenção antes no sorriso do Chuck, naquele momento ele me prendeu e eu estava encantada por ele. De repente paramos de rir, e então ele me olhou. Era um olhar tão intenso, e ao mesmo tempo tão inebriante, que parecia que atravessava minha alma. Me dei conta de que nunca ninguém tinha me olhado assim antes, nem mesmo Nate. Senti uma súbita vontade de chegar mais perto dele, algo nele me atraía, como um imã. E quando estávamos a um palmo de distância um do outro, eu o beijei. Isso mesmo. Eu beijei Chuck Bass. Ele hesitou. Parou por um minuto, e me perguntou se eu tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Não sei se na hora agi por impulso, ou por raiva de Nate, mas avancei. E nos beijamos loucamente, como dois insaciáveis, desejando desesperadamente um ao outro. Enquanto nos beijávamos, Chuck me agarrou, tirou meu vestido delicadamente, beijando meu pescoço, meio que se deliciando com as sensações que se misturavam às nossas respirações ofegantes. Senti sua mão deslizar sobre meu quadril, e eu tremi, tremi pelo prazer que senti naquele momento, sentindo suas mãos em meu corpo, e me entreguei a ele, aquela noite, na limosine.


End file.
